If Those Medieval Wizards Fought Instead of Hid
by Good Idea
Summary: Shortly after the deaths of the Founders, the Flame Freezing Charm is created. The Wizarding World having enough of Muggles forcing them into hiding, decide to use the Charm's creation to fight back. The Wizards win and as a result, the International Statute of Secrecy isn't created...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, AU, MARAUDER'S ERA, FEMALE SEVERS SNAPE!
1. Summary

Shortly after the deaths of the Founders, the Flame Freezing Charm is created. The Wizarding World having enough of Muggles forcing them into hiding, decide to use the Charm's creation to fight back. The Wizards win and as a result, the International Statute of Secrecy isn't created, the world hasn't moved on from the Middle Ages, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been abandoned in favour of splitting the four Houses into four Kingdoms, with each descendant of the Founder ruling as the King or Queen respectively. Despite their rocky history, the Kingdoms of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor have maintained the values of their Founders by holding a peaceful attitude towards Muggles and Muggleborns.

However, not all is well for the Muggles and Wizards alike. The Slytherin Kingdom has also kept the beliefs of their respective Founder and turned Muggles and Muggleborns into slaves. To make things worse, the Gaunts have been murdered by the illegitimate heir of Slytherin, Voldemort. Voldemort has crowned himself King of Slytherin and waged war against the other three Kingdoms in order to rule all the four and become an Emperor.

Meanwhile, Severine Snape, a young maiden burns with the desire to prove herself as a great witch. She had been bullied by both her peers and her magic-hating father, and her best friend had married one of her childhood tormentors. Believing that there is nothing for her in Gryffindor, she sets her sight on joining Voldemort's Knights of Walpurgis. The best friend, Queen Lily of Gryffindor, knows that should her friend ever dare to join Voldemort, Severine would either be killed on the battlefield or executed for treason after her trial if she was captured. Worried about Severine, Queen Lily begs her husband's friend, Sirius Black, a former heir of a Noble family in Slytherin, to help her ensure Severine does not leave the land of Gryffindor.

She never expected Severine and Sirius to fall in love, though.


	2. Kingdom Profiles (1978–1980)

**Hufflepuff**

Ruling Monarchs(s): King Daniel Smith (by birthright) and Queen Cordelia Smith nee Fawley (by marriage); it's interesting to note that King Daniel married Queen Cordelia after his first wife passed away

Heirs: Princess Danielle Smith and Prince Aaron Smith (from King Daniel's first wife)

Other Living Royal Family Member(s): None

Royal Advisor: Amelia Bones

Military: The Fellowship of the Unicorn

Notable Places: Hexagon Alley, Helga's Valley, Hufflepuff Palace

Alliances: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

 **Gryffindor**

Ruling Monarch(s): King James Potter (by birthright) and Queen Lily Potter nee Evans (by marriage)

Heirs: None

Other Living Royal Family Member(s): None

Royal Advisor: Albus Dumbledore

Military: The Order of the Phoenix

Notable Places: Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Castle

Alliances: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

 **Slytherin**

Ruling Monarch(s): King Voldemort (by bloodline and conquest)

Heirs: None

Other Living Royal Family Member(s): None

Royal Advisor: Dolores Umbridge

Military: The Knights of Walpurgis

Notable Places: Knockturn Alley, Salazar's Marsh, Slytherin's Palace

Alliances: Fenrir Greyback and his pack, the vampires, and the Giants

 **Ravenclaw**

Ruling Monarch(s): King Jason Zabini-Shafiq (by marriage) and Queen Athena Zabini-Shafiq (by birthright). It's interesting to note that the King took his wife's surname.

Heirs: Prince Odysseus Zabini

Other Living Royal Family Member(s): Princess Lussuria Shacklebolt nee Zabini (by marriage: cousin to Queen Athena) and Prince Tarquinius Shacklebolt (by marriage)

Royal Advisor: Filius Flitwick

Military: The Knights of Eagalis

Notable Places: Diagon Alley, Rowena's Forest, and Ravenclaw Castle

Alliances: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor


	3. Chapter 1: Lily's Misery

Lily sighed, sitting alone in her chambers, tears in her green eyes, thinking about the latest argument with her friend. Sev's words clawed into her mind, stinging her heart. Lily was tempted, so tempted to just give up on Sev and leave her friend (possibly former friend now) to whatever horrible fate lay in store for her. She thought back to the argument they had this morning.

 _"I'm done, Lily. I'm leaving for Slytherin the day after tomorrow. I will join the Knights of Walpurgis. In respect for our friendship, I came to say goodbye."_

 _"Sev, you're going to get yourself killed!" Lily said frantically, grabbing onto Sev's arm._

 _Her friend sneered at her, shaking the offending hand off her arm. "And just why would you care anyway?! You married a man who tortured me in school! I was your best friend, and you betrayed me! And for what?! For his wealth and political status no doubt!"_

 _Lily felt her blood boiling at what Sev had said. Instantly, there was a hint of regret reflecting from Sev's eyes, but no apology came. Lily watched her friend for a moment, before turning her back, walking away, her green eyes flashing with anger._

She sighed thing about Sev and her love for James.

She, like Sev, had been born a peasant. It was an unusual marriage between her and James because a King was expected to marry another woman of royal blood—preferably from other Kingdoms—in order to strengthen alliances. So for a Muggleborn, like herself, to marry a King, there was a lot of gossip from the other noblewoman when they thought Lily wasn't around. The popular theory was that Lily had given her husband—when he was still prince at the time—a love potion during her seven years in Gryffindor Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. To put it simply, she was nothing more than a gold digger in the eyes of many.

However, that was not true! She had married for love! She agreed to allow James to court her _only after_ he changed his attitude for the better. James had made a lot of mistakes in his youth, but to be fair, they weren't too humiliating towards her friend because Sev a woman; if there was one thing Gryffindor valued, it was chivalry, and since, James had been a prince, it would not have looked good for his reputation if he was seen being overtly discourteous to a woman. If Sev had been a male, the bullying may (more like it would have been) have been one hundred times worse.

She remembered some of the pranks James had pulled on Sev with the rest of the Marauders. She thought of the worst prank her husband had ever done to her friend. James had made Sev resemble a doll, by transfiguring her black robes into bright pink that was covered with yellow stars (which Lily suspected was inspired by the Royal Advisor, Dumbledore), white frills, bows, and a puffy skirt. He had even conjured a giant pink bow in her hair that contrasted highly with her dark tresses. To top off the ridiculous look, Sev's cheeks, lips, and eyelids were coloured heavily with bright, messily done, make up.

That was the limit a prank could go with a woman as the target. The unspoken rules when a man pranked a woman. The first rule stated that the prank cannot be sexual (even if the woman gives full consent). The second rule was that he could not reveal any more skin than what she was displaying. The third was that he could not target a maiden deemed as "beautiful" (Lily mentally sneered at that, beauty was an opinion created by society that was ever changing, not to mention that it could really hurt anyone mentally, or even physically, if they didn't meet the stupid standards). The fourth was that he could only attack a woman who "bad tempered" (meaning that the woman in question had strong opinions and a sharp tongue to boot: again Lily had to sneer at that rule).

As long as those rules weren't broken, a man's reputation would remain intact by Gryffindor society. The second rule was actually part of Gryffindor law. Break it and one would spend months to years in the dungeons. Breaking the first rule was also a criminal offence, but _only_ if the sexual acts were done _against_ the woman's will. James and friends had never broken any of those rules, so rumours never destabilized his political position.

Lily started as she heard a knock on her door. She yelled a "Come in," and her husband's friend, Sirius, walked in. Sirius Black had been born as the Heir to a noble Slytherin family. He had always had a rebellious streak, which had led him to wander to the border of Slytherin and Gryffindor where he had first met James at the age of eleven. They formed an odd friendship and Sirius had eventually run away from Slytherin when he was just thirteen, dragging his kicking and screaming twelve year old brother, Regulus, along the way.

When they first arrived to Gryffindor, Regulus hadn't been very cooperative, still stuck on making his parents proud. They were made wards of the Potter family, much to the court's protest, who wanted to send them back to Slytherin. Eventually, they were both ready to attend the Academy. Sirius had studied hard and became a Knight in the Order of the Phoenix, the military for Gryffindor.

She and James had agreed that in the future, they would make Sirius godfather to their first child. She couldn't help but worry about infertility, though. If she did not get pregnant by the end of her fifth year married to James, they would legally have to divorce.

She breathed deeply. She tried to think positively. _Calm down, Lily! You've only been married to him for one month. It's the beginning of 1978 right now. You still have until the end of 1983 to get pregnant!_

"Did you need anything Sirius?" Lily asked after regaining her composure.

"No. James just told me to let you know that he's gone hunting and patrolling with the Knights and won't be back until tomorrow. Are you alright?" He asked feeling concerned by the tear streaks on her face.

Lily opened her mouth to respond with a "Yes", but changed her mind. Severine could not become a Knight of Walpurgis if she could not leave Gryffindor. The only way a person could be legally confined to a Kingdom besides imprisonment was if they were placed into protective custody of a Knight. And she was looking at one she could trust. "No. I'm worried about Sev."

Sirius scowled. He couldn't understand how Lily could be friends with someone like Snivelline. Snivelline made it no secret that she hated Muggles and had a fascination for Slytherin.

Lily took note of his scowl, but continued, "She wants to join the Knights of Walpurgis, but you and I know that she would be killed in this war or executed for treason after her trial if she wasn't."

Sirius sighed, feeling bad for his friend's wife, he tried to comfort her by saying: "She made her own choice, Lily, no one forced her into it."

Lily began to feel desperate. "Sirius please! Help me stop her!"

"How?! It's not like we can force her to stay!"

Lily's eyes took a glint Sirius did not like. "Yes, yes we can. We need to put her into your protective custody."

"Lily," Sirius said cautiously, "we can't do that unless she was attacked."

"Or unless we stage one."

Sirius eyes widened with alarm. "Lily we could be thrown in the dungeons for that! James might be your husband and my friend, but in Gryffindor the King is not above the law like in Slytherin! If he was above the law, he could get out of trouble scot free, but he's not and would be bound by law to give us a trial and sentence us accordingly!"

Lily did not give up. "Legal issues haven't stopped you before! James, Peter, and you all became illegal Animagi to help _your_ friend!" She was referring to how the three became Animagi in order to keep Remus from hurting himself in his transformed state. Sirius was a black dog (fitting for his loyalty to those he loves) , Peter was a rat (she wasn't sure why, but it might have something to do with his skittish nature), and James was a golden lion tamarin (no doubt because he was so mischievous in his youth).

She knew her friend was still good and she would not give up on her that easily. It took some convincing, but finally Sirius agreed to stage an attack on Sev. Lily felt a bit guilty, but she was just trying to save her best friend, and she was fresh out of other options. _Sev I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. I won't let you down._

 **AN:**

 **Just to clarify, even though it's 1978, in this story, the world lives as it did in medieval times, or similar to it. Why? Because when Muggles lost the war to the wizards, it ensured Muggles didn't grow independent from magical help (ie. using magic to cure illnesses), and thus they didn't advance technologically. Especially since technology wouldn't have worked in the wizarding world anyway, there is no reason for it to exist in a world where wizards are the rulers.**

 **You might have been surprised by James Animagus form. Before you all start hollering at me that he is supposed to be a stag, let me tell you why he would not be so in a world where Snape is a girl. Think about it; stags are male deer, right? And what do male deer do? They butt heads (called rutting) with rivaling males** _ **to mate with the female**_ **! So that means that** _ **James' Animagus form in canon symbolized his rivalry with Snape (representing rutting) for Lily (representing the female deer James and Snape fought over)**_ **. However, since Snape is a girl here, it's unlikely he would have seen her as a romantic rival. Possible, but unlikely. If we were to go with the case that he did not view Female!Snape as a rival for Lily's affections, he would have been something else. So I chose a golden lion tamarin because a monkey is supposed to symbolize mischief, which was one quality he was known to possess with all the pranks he caused.**

 **Also the Mudblood Incident never happened here, because of rule 2: "[H]** **e could not reveal any more skin than what she was displaying." Because of that , the Marauder's couldn't exactly flip her with a Levicorpus and expose her legs to the whole school.**


End file.
